I am yungle the Forrest warrior
by FaithElf
Summary: Meet Yungle a cadet in hero academy join him and he's friends battle willed monsters and the evil Forces of orbiton
1. First day New school

_in a village hidden in the forest call albine live a boy name yungle he had long spicky hair and dark green eyes __he was wearing a dark green shirt and short broen pants. In albine everyone was friendly and had many friends all exept Yungle who didnt had any friends_

" Yungle you ready to go?" ask July who was Yungles older sister as she walk into Yungles room only to sigh and cross her arms when he was nowere in sight

"Yungle get out from under the bed..." Yungle gets out from under the bed and looks at july

"how did you know i was down there?"

July stare at him and Yungle looks down

"right..." He mumbled as he grsb bes bag

"lets go" July said grabing Yungles and as they walk out of the house in the direction of the heroes Academy once there July and Yungle went in Master ore Office Yungle was hiding behind July

"Hello! and welcome to tje heroes academy" said Master ore

"and where is young Yungle?" ask profesor Vox

July sigh pushing Yungle fordwards only for him to hide back behind her but pick out saying a quiet

"hello"

"hello there Yungle im profesor Vox and ill be youre teacher now why dont we go meet the other cadets?"

Yungle looks at hes sister nerviously

"go on mr quiet" said July

Making Yungle shake hes head and hold onto her leg

"noo"

profesor Vox walk over and bend down to eye level

"yungle is okay youll fit right in with all the students and ill be with you the whole way" said profesor Vox

"o okay"

Yungle came out from behind July and profesor Vox grab hes hand as they walk outside and over to a fild were all tje cadets were line up so Yungle hid behind Profesor Vox as he said

"Welcome cadets to hero Academy now i asume you all know the basics so transform"

all the cadets race their pendents and call out

"HEROES!"

Yungle was a bit late to the call but never the less after they all transform profesor Vox said

"great job Everyone"

Yungle pick out from behind Vox making a kid name Vulky say

"hey were did you come from?"

"hes clearly been behind the profesor all this time" said another kid name Zen

"shut up fish boy" said a girl Zana

"hey i wont let you call a future friend nanes!"said Vulky

"enouth everyone now Vulky, Giru, Zen, and Yungle come with me the rest of you go with profesor Homemore" Said Profesor Vox

Everyone left exept Profesor Vox and hes class so Giru ask

"profesor why are we just standing here?"

"wait whos Yungle" ask Vulky

"everyone listen" Profesor Vox said

Everyone imedietly shut up and listen

"i hear something" said Zen

as Zen said small crys could be heard from behind a bush profesor vox walk over and saw Yungle not transform anymore

"Yungle?"

Yungle rubs hes eyes and yawns as he ask

"mm yeah profesor?"

"come on lets go to the classroom"

profesor Vox said as he help Yungle get up and they all walk to the classroom were profesor Vox gave everyone a small box

"a present from master ore inside you will find"

"cool whats inside?" ask Vulky not letting Profesor Vox finish

"as i was saying inside you will find a battle disk"

profesor Vox said as he explain about the battle disk and how to use them onece he finish the 4 of them were dismiss to go to the welcoming feast but Yungle desided to skip it and went to hes room laying down on the bed and yawns as a mini monster come out of hes green pendant

"so not going to eat?" ask Naku

"not hungry"

Yungle mumbled falling asleep ending hes first day at Heroes academy


	2. First Battle disks New friends

It has been a week since Yungle had join the Hero academy and he has jet to find a battle disk he also hadn't made any friends either everyone usually stay away from him saying that Yungle only brought sadness were ever he goes Yungle didn't smile at all with only made it worse

"Maybe i should just run away"

said Yungle who was laying down on hes bed next to him was hes mini monster Naku

"no way im letting you quit now"

"but i haven't found any battle disk"

"so what why don't you ask someone for help"

"because no one likes me"

"Turn that frown upside down Yungle and just ask someone that kid Vulky and Zen seems got many you could ask them"

"fine but i won't like it"

said Yungle as he got up and pit on hes uniform then walked out of the room follow by Naku they both made there way to the lunch room were a girl with pink hair was serving pizza Yungle walked over to a table and cut one pizza in 4 equal parts and look at Vilky and zen

"now it can be share by four it's the law of the Forrest to share everything equally"

Vulky and zen grab a slice then vulky said

"Come on lets go eat outside"

"right"

agree zen taking a slice and following Vulky outside then giru comes up grab a slice of pizza and walked away leaving Yungle alone Yungle then grab the last slice and walked out side were he found Zrn and Vulky talking

"mind if I sit" ask Yungle

"go ahead"

said Zen as Vulky continue to eat hes pizza everything was consum in silence until Yungle sigh and got up mumbling to himself

"this was stupid"

"hi im Sofi"

said the pink girl from before Yungle look at her and wave akuardly

"you know it helps talk in secret just wisper what you want to say to me and ill tell them okay"

said Sofi Yungle look surprise but walked up to sofi and whisper

"i wanted to ask for help in finding some battle disk in the Forrest"

sofi smile kindly and nodded making Yungle smile and laugh

"i don't think i have ever seen Yungle laugh before" said Vulky

"i didnt think he was able to laugh" said Zen

" okay i under stand Yungle has a favour to ask of you two " said sofie then look at Yungle and said

"now you say the rest youreself"

Yungle look down then said

"alright listen up i need you to come to the forest with me"

"no" said Vulky

"and why not?" ask yungle

"no not like that you can do better" said sofie

"okay i can handle the monster in the forest by myself and there are some battle disk there"

Vulky smile and nodded then he said

"okay im in since he ask so nicely "

"me two" said Zen

"oh ill pack you three some lunch"

said sofi as she ran in the direction of the kitchen once sofi came back with a basket of sandwiches Vulku Zen and yungle stood outside of the academy transform and ready to go

"okay let's go" said Yungle

"GoBlue" said Vulky calling out hes mini monster

"Fina" said Zen

"Naku"

said Yungle then they all grab the hand of there Mini Monster and took flight in the direction of the forest

"see you later Sofi"

calld out Vulky as they got further away from the academy once in the Forrest Yungle smile and said

"Don't hurt the Forrest"

"okay" said Vulky

"wish way do we go" ask Zen

Yungle look around and snif the air confusing both Zen and Vulky Yungle then Mumbled

"something is not right here"

"um what" ask Vulky

Yungle didn't answer instead he ran deeper into the forest Vulky and Zane follow behind him they ran until they came across a clearance were a large amount of trash lay in

"w who who could if done this"

mumbled Yungle with tears in hes eyes hes whole body was shaking Zen put a hand on Yungle shoulder wile Vulky say

"this is probably some junk nobody wants"

"the forest isn't for trowing trash all over the place Nobody from albine would do something like this"

"THUD"

"what was that" ask Zen

"i don't know but let's find out" say Vulky

All three of them ran in the direction of the sound and saw a wiled Monster hitting the ground with a stick aand scaring the birds away

"stop scaring the forest animals you big bully" said Yungle

"its called an lutun extremely strong and we should watch out for hes speed" said Zen

"Its saying it wasn't everyone out of the forest Blue" Said Vulky mini monster GoBlue

"leave the forest alone" said Yungle

"RAWRAW"

said Lutun and try hitting Yungle Yungle jump out of the way and put hes hand on hes battle disk

"Birth Caktun"

"Birth octopod" said Zen

"Birth Curibon" said Vulky

All three disk monster Came out and Then Yungle said as Lutun ran fast into tall grass fild

"i Know how to stop it but wen Caktun does that move he won't be able to move a muscle so im counting on you two to do the rest"

Both Zen and Vulky nodded then Yungle said

"Caktun use aguja Explosion"

Caktun did as Yungle said Making lutur jump up in the air wen An Niddle hit him then Vulky said

"Curibun Mega fire"

Curibun Hit the Lutur theb the trees behind Lutur catch on fire

" i said Don't hurt the forest there are no fire in the forest!" said Yungle

"sorry" said Vulky

"Octopud Mega stream" Called out Zen

then Octopud started putting out the fire Yungle then walked over to lutur and said

"i get it your trying to protect the forest were protector of the forest too"

Yungle put hes right hand over hes hart and smile a little Lutur growl lowly and started walking away giving Yungle a signel for him to follow Lutur lead Yungle to some battle disk

"those are battle disk thanks lutur"

said Yungle grabbing two battle disk then walked back to were Zen and Vulky were

"hey what did the Lurur wanted to show you" ask Vulky

"Battle disk you two help me you should get one each"

"No we came here to help you so you keep em" said Vulky

"yeah were friends after all" said Zen

"thanks guys" said Yungle with tears in hes eyes

"ive always wanted friends like you"

"youre a lot shy then you look" said Vulky laughing

Zen and yungle laugh as well

"now let's eat"

said Vulky holding out a basket of sandwiches made by sofi Everyone took one and Took a bite at the same time then all three of them spit it out and scream

"Hot hot hot"

said Yungle and ran to a nearby river drinking some water Making Vulky laughed Wile Zen took some of the water Sofi pack Vulky then got up and pushed Yungle in the river

"Hey"

said Yungle getting out of the water

"its getting late we should hed back to the school and get something we can actually eat"

Yungle and Vulky nodded and look at the sky to see it was actually pretty dark out all three of them got to the school and Naku said

"Hey can Vulky and Zen do the report because even if yungle doesn't want to admit it hes pretty tired"

"Naku" mumbled Yungle rubbing hes eyes yawning

Zen smile a little and put a hand on Yungle Shoulder

"sure goodnight Yungle" said Zen

"Goodnight Yungle" said Vulky

then both Of them walked in the direction of Professor Vox office wile Yungle walked in hes room and Collapse on the bed falling asleep still on hes wet clothes

**_*Aguja mean Neddle*_**


	3. vox soft side a new adventure

Vulky and Zen went to professor Vox office once they arrive at the academy and Left Yungle in hes roon

"Vulky Zen how did it go and we're is Yungle" ask professor Vox

"we or Yungle Found two battle Disk and is in hes room sleeping" said Zen

"very well dismissed"

"wow that was it" said Vulky

"well if you want to write a report on your experience" said Vox

"No thanks well im off to bed now bye"

said vulky walking out follow by Zen professor Vox then walked out of hes office and made his way to Yungle room were he knocked softly on the door

"Sinco minutos mas"

Mumbled a voice from inside making Vox a little Confused Vox open the door a little bit and picked inside were he saw Yungle sleeping with hes arm dangling from the bed and the blanket on the floor professor Vox walked quietly over to Yungle and noticed he was all wet

"Yungle wake up"

said Professor Vox shaking Yungle a little bit Yungle groan and open hes eyes

"que ... what's... going on.."

"nothing let's just get you change before you get sick okay"

Yungle look at Professor Vox and yawn already half asleep but did take hes shirt off and put on a new one that was on the floor professor Vox saw that as soon as Yungle had changed hes shirt he was back asleep making Vox sigh as he cover Yungle with a blanket and close the window then he noticed Yungle look pale and was shivering but then Yungle mumbled

"Heroes"

making Vox smile and walked out of the room deciding to keep an eye on Yungle because let's just say Vox has a soft side In the Morning Vox passed the cafeteria and saw Yungle sitting next to Vulky and Zen Vox then went to hes room and decide to wait for them there

"Good morning professor Vox" called an overly excited Vulky

"Good morning professor" said Giru

"good morning professor Vox" said Zen as hes usual self

"Morning" mumbled Yungle being the last one in the classroom

"Okay class today well learn about the legend of the red dragon" said Vox

"Cool"

said Vulky as the others except Yungle started listening to professor Vox tell them the legend of the red dragon

"long ago lived a red dragon who protect the human from evil but one day the evil took over a human who was supposed to be guiding the red dragon wile it sleep but instead killed it the dragon was turned into a million pieces of energy that disperse around the world that is what we know today to be a battle disk the human saw there mistake and bow to resurrect the red dragon Now does anyone have any questions"

said professor Vox as he looks around the room and noticed that Yungle was sleeping while Vulky raise hes hand

"yes Vulky?"

"why did the human killed the red dragon"

"Because something or someone corrupted them and force them to do it against there will"

Answer professor Vox as the bell rings and everyone starts to leave

"Yungle i need to speak with you" said Vox

Yungle turned around and walked back to professor Vox

"yes professor"

"are you alright? i notice you have been sleeping in my class"

Yungle nodded and Mumbled

"Yeah m fine"

Yungle voice sounded raspy and he forced a smile then walked out of the room worrying Vox to great extend as he watch Yungle walk out of the room

"Yungle we found a map to some battle disk want to come" say Vulky as he saw Yungle coming out of profesor vox office

"sure lets go" yungle said shifting a yawn

"wait it could be a trap" said Zen

''What makes you say that?" ask Vulky

"i dont trust this" said Zen

"fine then you stat me and Yungle are going"

''Yeah" added Yungle as all three if them ran outside and called out

"Heroes!"

at the same time then took off with help from there mini monsters in the direction of the old ruins

"i thout you werent coming" said Vulky as he looks at Zen

"the two of you worry me" said Zen

"whats that suppose to mean" ask Vulky and Yungle at the same time


	4. Exploration the secret ancient ruins

As Yungle Zen and Vulky made they way to the old ruins Vulky said

"so how mane battle disk do you guys think we going to find?"

zen shrugs "i don't know"

"look there are the ruins" said Yungle then sneeze

"bless you" said both Vulky and Zen as all three of them went down and landed by the entrance

"thanks" Yungle said as they walk in the ruins

"its a temple" said Yungle

"what a mess"said Zen

just before Vulky laugh a ran inside

"vulky be careful" said Zen

"quit bossing me around already"

Zen then look back as if he had heard something

''hurry up" call out Vulky who was already way in front with Yungle making Zen sigh and run to catch up to them and slow down as the walk down some broken and old looking set of stairs but when they reach the bottom some loud yelling could be heard and then the floor started growling low and growing louder as the floor started to collapse

"run!" scream Yungle as him and Vulky crash into each other but started running foredwards Zen fell behind them but got right up and ran after them only for them to scream as they were to slow and the floor collapse under them making all of them fall true once the dust clear you could see all three of them laying on the floor and Vulky getting up slowly

"that really hurt are you guys okay" Zen was the second one to sit down

"yeah"

"i think so" mumbled Yungle as he sat down as well then he look around and said

"even so i cant see a thing down here"

"i got this" said Vulky getting up and putting a hand on hes pendant

"Goblu" a mini monster with fire for hair came out of Vulkys pendent

''i try to warn you to be carefull" said Zen

"whats done its done so quit being so bossy to me alright" answer Vulky

''for goodness sake" mumbled Zen looking the other way

"looks like its completely seal above us" said Yungle looking up

"so i guess that means were trap" said Vulky

they all got up and goblu made torches for everyone as the stated to look for a way out

"it gets wider as we move deeper in" said Yungle a little scare fearing that they will be trap in there for ever

"lets split up and search for an exit" said Zen as they nodded and went in separate directions

"theres no exit here" mumbled Yungle as he walk along a long hallway all of a sudden Yungle heard a low hissing sound when he touch the wall

"what the?" he bend down to examine the creature and pull hes pendent close to the snake like creature to see if there was any information on it but when there wasn't Yungle quickly back away from it and ran away "Zen!" he call out as he ran down the hallway seeing more of the mysterious creature

"Yungle was all the screaming about?" ask Zen as he walk around the corner Yungle bend over breathing heavily

"those creature theres no info on them"

Zen nodded "lets go look for Vulky this monster may be gurdien monsters" once Zen said that they both took off running down the hallway only to see Vulky waving a creature away

"shoo get out of here"

"stop dont antagonize it" said Zen worry as they ran up two Vulky

"whats up you two why you look so scare of this little thing"

"be quiet and look" said Zen putting hes pendent up to the creature

"huh unowed"

"there is no data on this monster and there a bunch of the slithering around this place" Zen said

"thats right" said Vulky

"me and Zen were talking he thinks that these creatures may be guardian monsters" added Yungle

"gardien monsters?" ask Vulky

"there are warnings engrave on some of the walls look" said Yungle pointing at one of the walls

"it says 'disaster shall fall the destroyer' " said Zen

"so if we hurt these ruin something really bad might happen do us" said Yungle sounding really scare

"that was close it would have been a disaster if you could have use warlock blue" said Goblu

"you couldn't use him what does he means Vulky?" ask Zen

"well i" Vulky started to say but Yungle cut him off

"say it in the way we have to get out of here" Yungle had already started to walk in a direction Vulky explain how warlock wa being stubborn and didnt listen to him as they walk in a chamber that lit itself making Yungle blink and rubs hes eyes and finally say

"something is written up there" they all look to a big image that was on the wall of a dragon

"its so pretty what monster is that?" ask Vulky

''red dragon who long a go flue free in the sky and protected this place" said Zen as he walk close to the image

"wow"

"hes from the story Profesor Vox toll us" said Yungle

"how would you know you were sleeping" said Zen laughing a bit

"h hey i was still listening to the story" Yungle said crossing hes arms and looking away all of a sudden screaming could be heard from one of the rooms so all three of them ran over to see what was going on only to find Vortex and hes group of friends being corner by a giant snake lady the guardian

"hey you guys okay?" ask Vulky

"vortex and hes group must have been the once that damage the ruins" said Yungle

"yeah and the guardian monster are mad at them for it" said Zen as they look around and saw the battle disk monster of vortex and the other were frozen on solid ice

"thats an ice type monster" said Zen wile Yungle slightly back away from the rails the snake fire an ice beam at vortex and the other but they were to fast and move out of the way screaming the snake keep following them

"this way" said Vulky jumping over the rail and into the battlefield

"hey dont just jump in a fight" said Zen looking at Vulky

"those guys are in trouble birth kuriball" Vulky said putting a battle disk in hes wrist

"fire shot!" he scream as a small orange monster aim and fire a big fire ball at the guardian snake only problem the snake saw it c

oming and move out of the way then turn around and stare right at Vulky then shot some ice at him but he move away as Yungle and Zen ran down the stair putting battle disks unto their wrist as well

"well distract it birth caktune" said Yungle as cold sweat ran down the side of hes face

"yeah birth octopode" said Zen as a blue octopus monster and a cactus with a hammer appear octopode and caktune both went and attack the snake at the same time from two different side and they hit but the attacks did not had any affect on the guardian snake Vulky smile

"alright FIRE SHOT" he scream and kuriball throw a fire ball at the snake making a direct hit the snake let out a pain shirk and back away crashing into a wall and falling down on the floor it looks like they won making Yungle and Vulky sheer

''way to go kuriball" said Vulky that is until the snake open her red eyes and stare right at the three friend with great fury

"kuriball fire isn't strong enough" said Zen

''You have a stronger monster right" ask Yungle backing away slightly

"yeah warlock but im not sure i can control it"

"well you better try or were all end up frozen" said Zen

"look out!" Vulky said as a ice shot luckily they all managed to jump out of the way but Yungle got a bit of ice on hes feet when he jump

"i have no choice i hope this work now Birth warlock" said Vulky but wen warlock appear he sat down on the floor with its arms cross

"get goin warlock this is no time for your attitude" as this argument was happening the snake manedge to freeze both octopode and caktune in place but just as the snake was going to freeze zena something fast hit the snake with great strength that sent her flaying to the ground as she let out a loud shriek everyone stop and look only to see non other then warlock who had jump into the fight by himself making Yungle let out a sigh of relief the ice that had hit him was spreading slowly and was up to hes knees

"im sorry i yell at you warlock lets you and me stop this together" said Vulky making warlock growl in agreement and turn hes whole body in flames making the snake back away

"FIRE ATTACK" scream Vulky and pointed at the snake with that said Warlock charge the snake and hit it destroying the snake into small rock pieces and melting all of the ice good timing too because the ice had reach all the way up Yungle waist

''I wish we could have stop her with out destroying her " said Vulky

''we had no choice " said Zen walking over

"we just got here a little while ago and now we destroy what was guardian this place" said Yungle walking over with hes eyes close

then out of nowhere the snake pieces were moving and coming together

''Its regenerating?" Yungle said staring at it

"that great'' said Vulky

"i know how you fell but if that thing comes back to life"

"we gotta get out of here" said Vulky Yungle then sniff the air and looks up pointing at a whole on the wall

"im smelling a bris that way"

"we must have made that sometime during the fight" said Zen as everyone goes over and starts crawling true all the way to the outside of the ruins were they hear the snake shriek with anger

"sounds like it came back to life" said Vulky looking back

"i just hope it doesn't follow us out" said Zen as he climb down Yungle look back and nodded then they all sat down to rest for a bit at the shore

"vulky did you forget why we came here in the first place'' said Zen wile Yungle had hes eyes close

"that's right we came here looking for battle disk but we haven't seen a single one since we got here" said Vulky as voltex and the other start running away

"i was suspicious about that map the question is who drew it" said Zen then Yungle open hes eyes and said

"actually before we all fell i thought i heard vortex voice"

"yeah now that you mention it what were you all doing in " ask Zen looking at were Voltex and the others use to be only to find them gone

"they were the once that were behind this weren't they" said Vulky then sigh looking back at Zen and Yungle as Yungle said

"lets go back to the academy i'm hungry" at the moment he said that Yungle stomach growls and they all laugh as they start heading back to the academy with the help of their mimi monsters of course


End file.
